The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for compressing image data and in particular, to an image data compression apparatus and method capable of effectively suppressing an image data volume after the compression processing.
In a conventional moving image compressing apparatus, control of a generated code volume has been performed by increase/decrease of a quantization step size value (hereinafter, referred to as a Q-value) inputted to an image compression unit and by a frame skip.
It should be noted that the aforementioned conventional technique has been described, assuming that its inventor is already known but no appropriate document has been found and no conventional technique document information is described here.